Amores infantiles
by Priss Yoshisuky
Summary: Yamato comenzará a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sora debido a la aparición de una pequeña y tierna niña que cambiará su forma de ver las cosas...Cap. 4
1. El Digihunter

**Autora: **Digimon no me pertenece… Sólo soy una aficionada a esta serie y loca por el sorato. ¡¡¡Sorato por siempre!

**Amores infantiles**

Cap. 1 El digihunter

Era una tarde soleada en Odaiba y los niños elegidos tenían sus propios problemas. No hace mucho habían acabado por fin con el dominio del Emperador de los digimons. Sin embargo, las luchas y peleas de los digidestinados no terminaban. Aquella tarde Koushiro había convocado una reunión extraordinaria en su casa con todos los chicos.

-Ya es tarde ¿Qué demonios querrá Koushiro?- Alegaba un rubio que miraba con mucha impaciencia la calle desde la ventana.

-Vamos Matt, ya conoces a Koushiro, él nunca nos llama de esta manera a menos de que sea algo muy importante- respondió un muchacho de aspecto intelectual de cabello color azul y con lentes que leía un libro de anatomía sentado sobre la cama de la recámara.

-Sí, pero ya llevamos un buen rato desde que llegamos y nos pidió esperar en la recámara y desde entonces ni siquiera se ha metido para decirnos qué es lo que pasa-

-Vamos Matt, no hay por qué tener tanta prisa, muy pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de podemos reunirnos y estar todos juntos, aunque sea en estos casos- dijo una animosa pelirroja con una cálida sonrisa que estaba sentada en el piso junto con sus mejores amigas Hikari y Mimí, sin embargo, Yamato evadió la mirada de la chica volviendo a dirigir toda su atención a la ventana.

Últimamente Yamato no podía sostener la mirada de Sora sin tener que sentirse incómodo y nervioso, cosa que era muy rara y no comprendía, sobre todo por que no había razón aparente ya que la conocía desde hacia ya mucho tiempo y el no tener una respuesta a esa manera de sentirse frente a ella le causaba un gran mal humor al rubio.

-Bueno, yo diría lo mismo si tampoco tuviera nada que hacer, sin embargo, otros,- enfatizó en esta última palabra- tienen muchos compromisos importantes como para estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí sin hacer nada- finalizó el rubio con demasiado sarcasmo en su voz, lo que provocó que la chica se sintiera ofendida.

-Y supongo que esos compromisos tan importantes son por las incontables citas con tus admiradoras del grupo- dijo Sora un tanto celosa y molesta.

-Pues podría ser, eso no te incumbe Sora- respondió aún más grosero el rubio, no podía evitarlo se sentía demasiado nervioso al estar cerca de ella.

-¿A sí? Pues para tu mayor información yo tengo muchos compromisos, pero aún así me alegra poder darme un tiempo para estar aquí con ustedes- dijo la chica sentida por aquellas respuestas tan groseras.

-Ya por favor, dejen de discutir, todos tuvimos que dejar compromisos importantes, por ejemplo Sora tuvo que faltar a su entrenamiento de tenis, Tai al de soccer, T.K a los de Baloncesto, Mimí tuvo que suspender sus compras, Joe no asistió a su reunión de estudio, Matt a sus ensayos y yo a mi club de fotografía, no creo que tengamos que pelear por eso ahora que ya estamos aquí- interrumpió en la discusión una chica de cabello castaño, odiaba que sus amigos pelearan. Yamato pensaba responder pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada de Koushiro a la habitación.

-Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Yamato en tono irritable.

-Hermano, has estado muy gruñón hoy- dijo T.K que estaba sentado en una silla. Yamato sólo bufó molesto.

-Lamento la tardanza chicos- respondió un chico de cabello café haciendo caso omiso al comportamiento de Matt.

-Izzy (así le decían sus amigos de vez en cuando haciendo un apodo de su apellido Izumi) ¿Cuál es la razón de esta junta extraordinaria?- preguntó Taichi- ¿Es que acaso pasa algo malo?

-Me temo que sí Tai- dijo Koushiro muy serio- Con la ayuda de Miyako y Ken hemos estado estudiando los datos del digimundo para hacer un análisis exhaustivo y así darnos un panorama de cual ha sido la influencia que causó el Emperador de los Digimons al digimundo y …-

-¿Y?- preguntaron Yamato y Taichi al mismo tiempo con impaciencia.

-Y las torres de control junto con la influencia del Mar Negro ha contaminado una increíble cantidad de datos que han ocasionado una deformación en la información de los digihuevos en la Ciudad del Inicio y debido a esto se han creado nuevas especies de digimons del tipo virus en el sistema.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Digo, siempre han existido digimons del tipo virus en el digimundo- dijo Mimí.

-Si, es cierto, sin embargo los digimons virus nacieron originalmente a partir de un equilibrio natural en el digimundo, algo así como el ying-yang, para que exista algo bueno, debe existir algo malo. Así el digimundo crea vacunas de manera natural, por medio de digimons tipo vacunas-

-Lo que quieres decir es que para esta nueva clase de digimons no existen digimons vacunas- dijo Sora comenzando a comprender la situación.

-Exactamente…Ahora hemos detectado uno de estos nuevos tipos de digimons atacando en la zona norte del digimundo, hemos examinado los datos atacados por este digimon y descubrimos que las zonas dañadas han sido borradas…-

-Entonces crearemos Digimons vacuna para poder atacar a estos virus- dijo T.k

-No-

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó esta vez Taichi.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer preparar una vacuna a partir de información para poder reestablecer los datos dañados de los lugares que han sido atacados por este virus-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? ¿Cómo obtendremos la información si no conocemos a este digimon?- preguntó Hikari.

-Miyako, Ken y yo, hemos creado un nuevo dispositivo a partir de la información de los d3. A este dispositivo lo hemos bautizado como "Digihunter"- dijo Koushiro mostrando un aparto, como una especie de control remoto con un gran botón en la parte superior- con este dispositivo capturaremos la información para poder analizarla y así posteriormente crear una vacuna con la cual podremos reparar las partes del digimundo que han sido dañadas. El único problema aquí es que un digimon de tipo virus no será tan fácil de capturar y menos si es hostil, además debemos recordar que es un digimon completamente desconocido y no sabemos de qué manera podría reaccionar. Por lo que será necesario pelear con el para así poder debilitarlo y capturarlo.-

-Muy bien, no se diga más, nos haremos cargo de esta misión- dijo Taichi con una sonrisa llena de confianza y optimismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo Mimí un poco en desacuerdo.

-Mimí, recuerda que Daisuke, Cody, Miyako, Ken, T.K y Hikari están muy ocupados con las recientes apariciones de Arukenimon y no es justo que sólo ellos se hagan cargo de la enorme responsabilidad de mantener en orden el digimundo, además recuerda que nosotros también somos digidestinados- dijo Sora.

-Por mí no hay problema, pienso acompañarlos- dijo T.K

-Yo también iré- dijo Hikari- además recuerden que necesitan a alguien que les ayude a abrir la puerta al digimundo.

-¡¡Muy bien! Entonces vamos al digimundo- gritó Tai ansioso de volver a entrar en acción nuevamente.

-¡¡Si!- gritaron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo y posteriormente todos de levantaron de sus asientos con excepción de Matt quien ya se encontraba parado. Posteriormente se acercaron al ordenador que pertenecía a Koushiro y levantaron sus digivices hacia este.

-¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos vamonos!- gritó Hikari quien estaba a la cabeza del grupo. Posteriormente un haz de luz iluminó el cuarto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chicos habían desaparecido de la habitación….

----Continuará----

_**El rinconcito de Priss-chan**_

_Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Este es mi tercer fic y el primer capítulo de Amores Infantiles… Bueno, este capítulo es corto y creo que los demás lo serán también debido que así se le dará fluidez a los acontecimientos que sucedan durante la historia… Este fic tendrá relación con los próximos que escribiré, no será en sí de continuación sino que para entenderle a los demás habrán tenido que leer los primeros… A cerca de romance, este no tocara el tema al 100 más a mi parecer será una historia muy tierna pero no creo que las situaciones siguientes den lugar para romances ya ustedes se darán cuenta por qué. _

_La verdad tardé mucho en actualizar La cresta del amor, además por las razones que ya les había explicado en ese fic, era por que en diciembre tuve un accidente automovilístico cuando iba de vacaciones a Acapulco, afortunadamente ni yo, ni mi familia tuvimos lesiones graves (a pesar de que el accidente estuvo muy aparatoso, con decirles que ¡¡terminamos de cabeza!) Así que amigos… si un consejo les puedo dar a partir de la experiencia que tuve con esto, es que siempre que salgan de viaje, usen su cinturón de seguridad. Así que como comprenderán, no tuve cabeza para pensar en mis fic ni en ponerme a revisar los nuevos, afortunadamente ya eso paso y puedo volver a concentrarme en esto y les traigo esta historia como muestra. Los quiero mucho amigos y espero que también disfruten este fic que lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes…_

_Prisschan _


	2. Octomon y el carrusel de la muerte

_**¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo…! Aquí les respondo a cada uno de ellos **_

_**Criskizuna… **Muchas gracias por todo, afortunadamente ya todo está bien, que bueno que te haya agradado el primer capítulo, espero que también te agrade este… Gracias, fuiste mi primer review de esta historia._

_**anita-asakura… **Que bueno que te haya agradado el primer capítulo, aquí esta el nuevo … Gracias por tu review_

_**SkuAg… **Se que no ha pasado mucho aún, pero esta historia necesitaba una introducción, je, je… Gracias por tu review…_

_**Alexeigirl… **Me halaga que te haya gustado... Muchas gracias... También por tus buenos deseos... Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado… Gracias por tu review…_

_**Atori-chan… **La verdad que bueno que por allá tengan esa clase de educación vial... La verdad aquí en México mucha gente muere por ese tipo de negligencia…Por otro lado no te asustes, mi historia no se centra en peleas con los nuevos digimons, además que no soy de las que les gusta plagiar (¬¬ ¿Quién hace historias de personajes que no son tuyos? Ejem… Cállate conciencia…) Bueno lo que quiero decir es que me gusta crear historias diferentes a la que se puedan llegar a leer, o al menos eso intento… Espero que disfrutes este capítulo… gracias por tu review._

_**Chikage-SP… **Oye muchas gracias pero afortunadamente a mi no me pasó nada… En cambio tú ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estuviste en el hospital? ¡Cuídate mucho, chica!... Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado… Gracias por tu review._

_**Naoko Tsukino… **Me alegra que te parezca buena la historia, pero no creo que los nuevos elegidos tengan participación en esto a excepción de Hikari y T.k… Gomenasaii será para la otra… Y bueno pues ya estoy completamente recuperada del accidente… Gracias… Nos veremos pronto… Gracias por tu review…_

_**doberman-fire… **Me alegra que te haya agradado el capítulo… Gracias por tu review…_

_**Sucel… **Se que no ha salido la niña aún… pero te pido paciencia amiga… la historia tiene que tomar forma… Por cierto… Muchas gracias por tu review _

**Autora: **Digimon no me pertenece… ¡¡Que triste!

**Amores infantiles**

Cap.2 Octomon y el carrusel de la muerte

**Resumen**: Un nuevo digimon maligno a aparecido y los antiguos elegidos deberán hacerse cargo de él. Con la ayuda de un nuevo dispositivo, los digidestinados podrán hacerse cargo de este nuevo peligro que amenaza al digimundo.

_-¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos vámonos!- gritó Hikari quien estaba a la cabeza del grupo. Posteriormente un haz de luz iluminó el cuarto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los chicos habían desaparecido de la habitación…._

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un mundo diferente repleto de vegetación, algo así como una especie de jungla o selva, y ahí en medio de toda esa vegetación se encontraba tirado un televisor. Ustedes se preguntaran que hace un televisor tirado en medio de la selva, pues les diré amigos que eso es tan normal en el digimundo como que el Sol sale todos los días por las mañanas.

De repente, una luz surgió del televisor y los chicos aparecieron como por arte de magia en aquel lugar.

-Oye Kari, esa frase no es la que usa Miyako cada vez que vamos al Digimundo- preguntó Sora curiosa.

-Je, je, si, lo que sucede es que tenía muchas ganas de decirlo- se excusó Hikari tímidamente.

-¡Kari!- gritó una voz desde lo lejos, se trataba de Gatomon un digimon gato. Todos los digimons de los chicos habían estado esperando por ellos en aquel lugar, incluso Gatomon y Patamon quienes viven en el mundo real, se habían adelantado al digimundo a reunir a sus amigos digimons a petición de Koushiro. Todos los digimons corrieron contentos hacia sus compañeros emocionados de ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

-¡Sora! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- gritaba emocionada Biyomon una animada ave rosada.

-Tentomon, ¿investigaste lo que te pedí?- preguntó Koushiro a un digimon insecto capturando la atención de todos, interrumpiendo la bienvenida de los demás.

-Sí Koushiro, lo hemos encontrado, está no muy lejos de aquí- dijo Tentomon emocionado y orgulloso por haber cumplido su misión satisfactoriamente.

-Muy bien, ahora recuerden-comenzó a explicar Koushiro muy serio- este digimon es completamente desconocido, no sabemos ni como vaya a reaccionar ni el daño que pueda llegar a hacernos, debemos ser muy cautelosos y discretos en nuestras acciones- todos los demás asintieron con la misma seriedad dando a entender que había quedado muy clara aquella advertencia y que todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, vamos-dijo Koushiro y todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de él. Tentomon los guiaba por delante.

Mientras caminaban todos actuaban muy serios, incluso Mimí quien acostumbraba a ser la más ruidosa de todos, en esos momentos actuaba con madurez, después de todo no habían pasado ya tres años en vano desde aquella vez en que cruzaron por primera vez la puerta al digimundo, desde ese entonces la vida de los chicos dio un giro de 180° y sus vidas nunca volvieron a ser las mismas, ni tampoco ellos. Yamato caminaba muy serio al lado de su digimon compañero, Gabumon, de vez en cuando el rubio volteaba a ver ocasional y discretamente a cierta pelirroja que caminaba al lado de él, Sora caminaba seria de la mano de su consentido Biyomon quien nunca se separaba de ella. De repente sin que el rubio se lo esperara Sora volteó la mirada hacia él lo que provocó que sus miradas se cruzaran, el rubio sintió como una onda eléctrica viajaba de pies a cabeza por todo su cuerpo por lo que volteó rápidamente nervioso, su rostro lucía muy tenso.

-"No entiendo ¿Qué habré hecho para que Yamato se comporte así conmigo? Ni siquiera me mira y cuando hablamos es muy tosco ¿Es que acaso le hice algo malo?"- pensó Sora intrigada malinterpretando la actitud del rubio.

Caminaron cerca de ½ hora cuando de repente Tentomon se detuvo. –Ese es el digimon- apuntó el insecto, sólo que nadie comprendía, ya que lo único raro que veían era una roca que yacía en el suelo impidiendo la entrada a una cueva, de repente la roca comenzó a roncar y todos los chicos miraron atónitos ¡¿Cómo era posible que una roca pudiera roncar! Pero una vez más me permito recordarles amigos que se encuentran en el digimundo, donde todo puede ser posible y eso los chicos lo tenían muy presente.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Acaso vamos a pelear contra una roca!- dijo Mimí incrédula y sin disimular para nada su tono de voz (el cual en ocasiones podía ser muy escandalosa, como en esta ocasión), lo que provocó que aquel desagradable ronquido más parecido al ruido de una locomotora andando cesara por completo y aquella roca comenzara a retorcerse.

-¿Quién ha osado interrumpir la siesta del gran octomon?- dijo una extraña e irritada voz proveniente de la roca, obviamente molesta debido a que habían interrumpido su siesta y se los digo amigos, eso es sumamente molesto cuando uno en realidad está disfrutando su siesta, la roca lentamente comenzó a rotar sobre su propio eje dándole a los chicos una cara que no habían podido observar, ya que técnicamente les estaba dando la espalda, una cara con una boca en forma de tubo y una mirada por demás huraña se reveló, luego de la roca comenzaron a salir una especie de brazos hasta hacer un total de ocho largos, babosos y pegajosos tentáculos, en esos momentos para nada aquella cosa parecía una roca, más bien era una especie de pulpo gigante. Su nombre es Octomon, un digimon de tipo virus, los demás datos sobre él son desconocidos -Los destruiré basuras. Nadie osa interrumpir el descanso del gran Octomon-

-Ahora chicos- ordenó Tai y al momento tanto digidestinados como digimons, se pusieron en guardia, demostrando así las habilidades de liderazgo de Taichi Yagami. Los emblemas de cada uno comenzaron a brillar como si de un calidoscopio de colores se tratara y cada haz de luz envolvió a los digimons de cada uno provocando una reacción en ellos: la famosa digievolución.

-Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, digienvolves a…- gritaron todos los digimons al unísono- Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Angewomon…- los cuerpos de todos los digimons, que por lo general eran pequeños, cambiaron a unos de un tamaño más intimidante, y posteriormente Greymon ultra digievolucionó para convertirse en Wargreymon y Garurumon en Weregarurumon.

-Meteoros fugaces, electroshock, ataque de espinas, arpón volcán, golpe de fe, flecha celestial- atacaron juntos Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon y Angewomon hiriendo a Octomon significativamente, quien por cierto me permito decirles que tenía una pésima defensa. Al parecer la batalla ya estaba ganada.

-"Esto es demasiado fácil" pensó Koushiro preocupado- "Esto no me gusta, tengo un mal presentimiento"- y mientras pensaba en eso apretó fuertemente en sus manos el digihunter- "Es mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que algo malo pase"- pensó el cabello rojizo dirigiéndose decididamente hacia Octomon, pero se detuvo debido a lo que siguió…

-Malditos, me las pagarán todos, los mataré- dijo Octomon completamente furioso debido al daño que los digimons le habían causado y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje aumentando su velocidad a cada momento hasta que ya no se distinguían cada una de sus extremidades.

-¡Rápido! ¡Cúbranse!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Koushiro al darse cuenta de la situación, ya que era muy perceptivo, alertando a todos sus compañeros a tiempo.

-¡Carrusel de la muerte!- gritó Octomon y de sus tentáculos comenzaron a salir bolas de energía disparados en todas direcciones. Cada lugar que era tocada por aquellas bolas de energía desaparecía al instante. Una de estas esferas se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia Weregarurumon.

-¡Garra de lobo!- gritó Weregarurumon y con sus largas y afiladas uñas de hombre lobo, cortó el viento y con el la bola de energía que se dirigía hacia él partiéndola en dos, pero aquel fue un error garrafal por parte de aquel digimon hombre-lobo, ya que una de las mitades se dirigió veloz y amenazadoramente hacia Matt su compañero humano quien apenas pudo reaccionar a lo que acontecía.

-¡Matt cuidado!- fue lo único que sus amigos alcanzaron a decir. Yamato cerró fuertemente los ojos, como esperando que esa bola de energía impactara contra él, pero pasaron interminables segundos sin que pasara nada, un estruendo, que después lo tiró al piso, seguido de unos segundo de silencio, Yamato esperaba sentir algún tipo de dolor, sin embargo, nada pasaba, no había dolor, incluso por unos segundos pensó en la probabilidad de que estaba muerto, sin embargo, unos gritos le confirmaron que estaba equivocado…

----xxxx Fin de Capítulo xxx----

**xxx El rinconcito de Priss-chan xxx**

_Hola…ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿vdd? u … Este es mi tercer fic y el capítulo dos de "Amores infantiles" Aquí les tengo otro capítulo más… ¿Poco romance? Lo lamento pero en este capítulo tenía que enfocarme en esta lucha ya que forma una parte muy importante de toda la trama ¿Qué le sucedió a Yamato? Lo siento pero eso será algo que se revelará en el próximo capítulo… Tal vez este capítulo no les será del todo satisfactorio, pero les digo que es una pieza clave que comienza con toda la historia… les pido que tengan paciencia por favor…_

_Por cierto, acerca de el capítulo final de "la cresta del amor" les suplico un poco más de paciencia, estoy dando mi máximo para darles un final mejor. La verdad tengo algunos problemas con unas cosillas, pero se está resolviendo poco a poco… prometo que muy pronto les subiré el próximo capítulo…_

_Bueno por lo tanto es todo… Mil gracias por todos sus reviews ¡¡Son la mejor inspiración para continuar con la historia! Y tal vez pareceré disco rayado pero les pido que dejen reviews por favor… Bueno, es todo, hasta luego… Chayito…_


	3. Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi

_**Sucel. **__En verdad me siento bien orgullosa de que me consideres tu amiga y quiero decirte que yo también te aprecio mucho y eres una persona importante para mí. Perdona por toda la tardanza!!!! Espero que tengas la oportunidad de ver este capítulo. _

_**Chikage-SP. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado, a mí me da miedo que no les guste este fic… No se, como va a ser diferente, no se como lo acepten, bueno, conforme avanza la historia lo veré hasta entonces, gracias por seguir apoyándome y mil y un disculpas por haber tardado tanto._

_**kari y tk 93. **__Me alegra que les esté gustando. No tengo cara para pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza._

_**Naoko Tsukino. **__Todas tus preguntas se contestarán en esté capítulo, espero no decepcionarte y hacer válida tu espera y que valga la pena… _

_Para los demás que me hayan mandado un review y no les este contestando, les pido mil y un disculpas pero se descompuso mi computadora y perdi mi disco de reserva ¬¬u… Una estupidez de mi parte…Disculpen pero en verdad me gusta que esten siguiendo mi historia, prometo que no volvera a pasar, por favor ¡¡¡¡No dejen de enviar reviews!!!_

**Amores infantiles**

Cap.3 Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi

**Resumen**: Un nuevo digimon maligno a aparecido y los antiguos elegidos deberán hacerse cargo de él. En la lucha contra Octomon y su terrible "Carrusel de la Muerte" Matt fue inmiscuido y su vida puede peligrar.

_-¡Matt cuidado!- fue lo único que sus amigos alcanzaron a decir. Yamato cerró fuertemente los ojos, como esperando que esa bola de energía impactara contra él, pero pasaron interminables segundos sin que pasara nada, un estruendo, que después lo tiró al piso, seguido de unos segundo de silencio, Yamato esperaba sentir algún tipo de dolor, sin embargo, nada pasaba, no había dolor, incluso por unos segundos pensó en la probabilidad de que estaba muerto, sin embargo, unos gritos le confirmaron que estaba equivocado…_

-¡Sora!- Al escuchar ese nombre, el rubio sintió un apretujón en el corazón, abrió los ojos rápidamente y comprendió la situación en un instante ¡Sora se había puesto entre él y el ataque! Permanecía parada, su mirada permanecía nula y perdida y un extraño halo de luz la rodeaba y como si estuviera en cámara lenta cayó pesadamente en el suelo e inconsciente.

-¡No! ¡Sora!- gritó desesperado Matt y corrió hacia ella, todos lo imitaron, en ese momento Octomon aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, pero en esos momentos eso ya no tenía importancia, todos los digimons volvieron a su etapa de novato.

-¡Sora! ¡Sora!- gritaba la pequeña ave rosada con lágrimas en los ojos dirigiéndose hacia su compañera y mejor amiga con gran rapidez.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa- dijo Gabumon que comenzaba a acercarse muy angustiado. Sora estaba recostada sobre los brazos de Matt.

-No fue tu culpa Gabumon, fue un accidente- lo tranquilizó Biyomon, mientras que Gabumon comenzaba a sollozar por lo que Biyomon se acercó a consolarlo. Mientras tanto Joe, quien era hijo de una familia de médicos y al parecer su destino también sería convertirse en uno, tomó la mano de la inconsciente Sora y verificó su pulso.

-Su pulso está estable, sólo está inconsciente- dijo finalmente para alivio de todos sus amigos y en especial el de Matt.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Octomon?- preguntó Taichi.

-Lo más importante en estos momentos es el bienestar de Sora, por ahora debemos regresar y recostarla- sugirió Izzy. Y así se hizo, Yamato cogió a la chica en sus brazos y se sorprendió por lo terriblemente ligera que podía ser. Mientras todos caminaban en silencio Yamato no podía dejar de pensar el porqué Sora había hecho una estupidez tan grande como esa, hubiera preferido mil veces salir dañado él que ella. Y se sintió furioso, con ella por la estupidez que hizo y con él mismo por hacerse quedado parado como un idiota.

-Baaka Sora- pensó Yamato y con un gran esfuerzo reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir, una de ellas cayó sobre el rostro de la chica, quien siguió sin responder.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la habitación de izzy (los digimons se quedaron a regañadientes en el digimundo) recostaron a Sora sobre la cama de Izzy y la cubrieron con una cobija, de ese modo el estado de Sora parecía como si estuviera dormida. Cuando todos salieron para dejarla descansar, Yamato se quedó al final solo con ella, se acercó a la cama, dormía plácida y calmadamente, su rostro parecía calmado, Yamato retiro unos traviesos mechones de cabello para poder verla mejor, suspiro y salió también de la habitación dejándola sola.

Todos se encontraban serios y estaban sentados en la sala con cara afligida ya que habían fallado en su misión y por si hubiera sido peor Sora había salido lastimada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Izzy?- preguntó Mimi muy preocupada rompiendo el silencio.

-Ese ataque "El carrusel de la muerte" es la razón por la que estamos persiguiendo a este digimon. Ese virus es capaz de borrar los datos en la memoria del digimundo y parecer como si nunca hubieran existido. Muchos digimons han sido atacados por este virus, la mala noticia es que como borra por completo los datos el digimon atacado ya no tiene más la posibilidad de revivir en la Ciudad del Inicio.-

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le pasó nada a Sora?- preguntó esta vez Hikari.

-Aún no se que daños haya causado este ataque a Sora. Después de todo, cuando accesamos al Digimundo nos convertimos en datos. Así que cuando Sora despierte veremos que daños pudo haberle causado el ataque de Octomon.

Todos permanecieron callados nuevamente, pasaron demasiado tiempo en silencio, tanto que Mimí comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda.

-Eh, yo iré a ver como sigue Sora- se excusó la pelirrosada y se levantó del sillón para después dirigirse rápidamente al cuarto de Koushiro donde reposaba la pelirroja. El cuarto volvió a estar en silencio, pero fue sólo un momento…

-¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!- se oyó gritar la voz de Mimí desde la habitación. Inmediatamente todos se pararon y corrieron a la habitación temiendo saber que significaba el grito de su amiga… Algo le había sucedido a Sora… Cuando entraron a la habitación vieron a Mimí que miraba horrorizada hacia la cama.

-¡Mimí! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Taichi. Mimí sólo apuntó con su dedo índice temblorosa hacia la cama donde se supone que dormía Sora. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver en la dirección en la que apuntaba Mimí y vieron la cama donde había estado Sora y se sorprendieron al ver que ella ya no estaba en la cama y en su lugar se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja dormida.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos tan fuerte al unísono que provocaron que la pequeña despertara. Poco a poco la pequeña niña se fue despabilando y comenzó a observar su alrededor.

-Hola ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la pequeña inocentemente, además con demasiada calma. La ropa que traía puesta era muy grande para ella.

-Discúlpame pequeña pero ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Mimí.

- Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi- dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- gritaron nuevamente al unísono mirando a la pequeña Sora sorprendidos…

-------FIN DE CAPÍTULO-------

**xxxEl rinconcito de Priss-chanxxx**

_Hola!!! Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí para este fic… Es mi tercer fanfiction y el capítulo 3 de "Amores Infantiles", bueno creo que a partir de este capítulo ya se podrán dar una idea de lo que va a a tratar en si la historia, por eso decía que no se podrían prestar mucho los momentos de romance, pero no se preocupen que le voy a buscar su espacio a ese tipo de momentos… una disculpa por no haber respondido todos los reviews pero como ya explique, se me descompuso la comp. Y todo se ha hecho un desastre, de ahí que no he podido actualizar… Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y por favor ¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! Son muy importantes para mi y el desarrollo de la historia, como por ejemplo muchas gracias por la observación, me equivoqué en la digievolución de gabumon y dije Wargreymon cuando la evolución correcta era Metal Greymon, mil disculpas…_

_Nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capitulo, por que me tardare mil años en actualizar, pero nunca los dejare incompletos, o al menos eso planeo, jejejeje, nos vemos…_

_Chayito_

_Priss-chan fuera…_


	4. 6 jóvenes, un ogro y una pelirroja

_**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!**_

_**Luly… **__Me alegra que estes leyendo mi fic y en honor a eso a pesar de que no estaba planeado le daré un espacio para el Takari oñ…_

_**kizu-chan… **__jajaja la verdad no me esperaba que te hubieras cambiado el nombre, me alegra que a pesar de todo sigas siguiendo mis historias, se que no peuden ser muy buenas, pero las hago con micho cariño y dedicación para ustedes que las leen!!! Muchisimas gracias!!! Este capítulo va dedicado a ti oñ_

_**Jade Saotome… **__Gracias por leer mi fic!!! Y mas por tu review!!! Espero y te guste el capítulo…_

_**Sucel… **__No sabes cuanto me alegra saber de ti mi querida sucel!!! La verdad me siento muy contenta y por eso me animo a subir antes este capítulo. Estar ausente del por tanto tiempo me ha hecho perder el contacto con muchas amigas y compañeras que había conocido a lo largo de esta experiencia de escribir aquí… Me alegra mas que nada el que aún así sigas mandando review que me llenan de ánimo de sobre manera que mira los resultados… Va por ti y por todos!!!!!!!!_

**Autora: **Digimon no me pertenece… Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Amores infantiles**

Cap. 4 Seis jóvenes, un ogro y una pequeña pelirroja.

**Resumen: **¡Sora ha sido atacada! Por defender a Matt, Sora fue alcanzada por el terrible carrusel de la muerte y ahora enfrenta las consecuencias y ¡Se ha convertido en una niña!...

_-Hola ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la pequeña inocentemente, además con demasiada calma. La ropa que traía puesta era muy grande para ella. -Discúlpame pequeña pero ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Mimí. - Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi- dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa. -¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!- gritaron nuevamente al unísono mirando a la pequeña Sora sorprendidos…_

-¡¡Koushiro!! ¡¡¿Qué significa esto?!!- gritó Yamato intrigado y tomando con ambas manos el cuello de la camisa de Izzy por ver a una Sora en miniatura, sólo que esta pequeña tenía su cabello rojizo con un corte más corto que el que usa Sora usualmente, algo parecido al corte de un varón.

-Mmm, posiblemente cuando Weregarurumon partió "El carrusel de la muerte" en dos, lo mismo pasó con la información que formaba el virus por lo tanto solo parece haber borrado una parte de la información de Sora- explicó Izzy soltándose tranquilamente del agarre de su compañero.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡No entiendo! ¡En español Koushiro Izumi!- gritó Mimí exasperada.

- Lo que quiero decir es que de haber recibido por completo el ataque de Octomon, Sora habría desaparecido por completo, pero la información del ataque virus iba incompleto por lo que borró la información más reciente de Sora tanto física como mentalmente, por lo tanto, el porcentaje del ataque recibido en Sora será su edad.

-Dime So-chan ¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Hikari a la niña quien no comprendía nada la situación y miraba a todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Siete- respondió la pequeña Sora mostrando siete de sus dedos.

-Increíble, entonces Octomon en verdad nos quería eliminar- dijo T.K impresionado.

**-**Disculpen, pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Acaso mamá sigue trabajando?- preguntó la pequeña curiosa. Todos la miraron preocupados. Sora era ahora una pequeña niña inocente ¿Cómo podrían explicarle que por ahora no podía ver a su mamá? La señora Takenouchi aún no sabía que su hija aún seguía teniendo conexión con el digimundo, no podían llevar a Sora en ese estado, le daría tremendo infarto a su madre.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Tai rascando la parte inferior de su nuca.

-Creo que lo más conveniente sería mantener esto en secreto y tratar de ocultar a Sora, al menos hasta que podamos capturar a Octomon y crear una vacuna- sugirió Koushiro- Como el virus no atacó por completo a Sora, pienso que hay una manera de revertir esto.

-¿Pero que haremos con Sora?- preguntó Kari preocupada.

-Sora me dijo antes de ir al Digimundo que su madre iría a pasar una semanas a Kyoto para acompañar a su padre y que estaría sola- explicó Mimí- No podemos dejarla así, es muy pequeña como para cuidarse a sí misma.

-¿Mamá esta de viaje?- preguntó Sora con una cristalina mirada -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son? Esta no es mi recámara- comenzó a atacar la pequeña con preguntas que sus amigos no se atrevían a responder, todos habían vuelto a fijar la mirada en la pequeña Sora con angustia y una tristeza, no sabían como empezar.

-Hola Sora, mi nombre es Mimí y ellos son Tai, Kari, Joe, T.K, Koushiro y ese rezagado de ahí es Matt- dijo la chica señalando a cada uno de sus amigos y Matt se disgustó un poco por la manera en la que Mimí lo presento.

-¿Tai? Yo también tengo un amigo llamado Tai, hace poco vomitó en mi sombrero y no me lo dijo- dijo la niña con inocencia. Todos se voltearon a ver rápidamente a Tai con cara de asco, mientras que este estaba completamente sonrojado- Mamá me regaño por su culpa por que el olor en mi cabello duró mucho tiempo-.

-¡Oigan! ¡No me vean así! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, me sentía muy mal, había comido de más, y el sombrero fue lo único que tenía a la mano!- se excusó el chico de cabello alborotado causando la risa de todos los de la habitación y la confusión de la pequeña al no entender la razón por la que reían.

-Un momento- dijo Koushiro de repente -¿Recuerdas a Tai?

-Tai es mi mejor amigo, jugamos todas las tardes fútbol- respondió la pequeña.

-Mira Sora-chan, yo que eres muy pequeña, pero quiero que trates de comprender lo que puedas- Dijo Mimí colocando su mano sobre su cabeza de manera sobre protectora y Sora puso toda su atención a ella.

-La verdad es que tu no eres una niña, tú tienes 14 años, o sea que tienes más o menos nuestra edad, pero hace poco un malvado monstruo llamado Octomon te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, así que no podemos llevarte ni con tu mamá ni con tu papá hasta que atrapemos a el monstruo que te hizo esto y vuelvas a ser como eras- explicó Mimí.

-¿Yo tengo 14?- pensó Sora-chan en voz alta.

-Así es- dijo Mimí con una sonrisa satisfecha puesto que al parecer Sora había comprendido un poco la situación –En realidad eres tan grande como cualquiera de nosotros- dijo la chica mientras señalaba a todos sus amigos- de hecho, este Tai es el mismo que vomitó tu sombrero.-

¡Mimí! ¡Deja de decir eso!- dijo Tai completamente rojo y apenado, además de que se había caído al piso al volver a escuchar el comentario provocando la risa de todos nuevamente. Sora se le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos al chico.

-Tai- fue lo único que dijo la pequeña pelirroja. Luego miró sus ropas, le quedaban muy grandes y pudo reconocer que a pesar de estar sólo más alto Taichi parecía seguir siendo el mismo

-¡Sora-chan! ¿Entonces te acuerdas de mí también?- dijo emocionada Hikari- Soy la hermana de Taichi-.

-¡Kari-chan! ¿¡Eres Kari chan?!- dijo la pequeña abriendo muy grande sus ojos, Hikari respondió positivamente con su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, siempre que puedo me gusta cargarte, aunque a Taichi no le gusta mucho jugar a la mamá y al papá, pero al final siempre se queda por las galletas de la comida- dijo nuevamente la pelirroja causando que nuevamente las miradas apuntaran al pobre de Taichi quien por cierto su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

–Entonces, yo fui tan grande como ustedes- testificó la pequeña. Todos parecían contentos de ver que Sora había comprendido por completo la situación. Sora era una niña muy lista. Muchas veces los niños pueden comprender mejor el mundo que los mismos adultos, esa es la ventaja de la inocencia.

-¡Entonces ya comprendo por que tengo esto!- dijo la niña emocionada sacando algo del interior de su blusa y para sorpresa de todos la pequeña niña sacó un hermoso sostén de encaje rosa mínimo copa b prueba de el desarrollo del cuerpo de Sora con el tiempo y lo mostró orgullosa demostrando completamente la inocencia e ingenuidad de aquella niña. Todos los chicos del cuarto se sonrojaron por completo, salvo Taichi y Joe, que habían sido más extremos, a quienes les salió sangre de la nariz como si fuera un cohete a propulsión. Por la reacción de estos chicos no me sorprendería que lo imaginaran puesto sobre su dueña.

-¡Sora! ¡No hagas eso!- dijo Mimí completamente roja de la pena y quitándole el sostén y guardándolo rápidamente.

- ¡Y ustedes! ¡¿Qué demonios están pensando?! ¡Pervertidos!- gritó Mimí furiosa al ver la reacción de Tai y Joe (de ahí una moraleja, si piensan mal, al menos disimúlenlo o las consecuencias serán muy dolorosas) y se dirigió furiosa hacia ellos arremangándose las mangas y apretando fuertemente los puños… (¿Qué les dije?).

_Las siguientes escenas están tan llenas de Gore y son tan violentas que siendo un fic prácticamente para toda la familia las omitiremos de la lectura, por favor esperen unos momentos…_

…

_Wuaa!!!! NooOOOooooOOO_

…

…

_Suplico clemencia!!!! Ya noooo!!!!!_

…

_No Mimí!!!!! Todo menos eso!!!!!_

…

…

_Para ver si así dejan de pensar idioteces!!!!!!- sólo se oyen más golpes._

…

…

NoooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo!!!!…

…

…

…

…

Por fin silencio…

Gracias por esperar, la escena del crimen se ha limpiado y las cosas están de nuevo en su cauce, no se preocupen amigos que Sorachan tampoco ha sido expuesta a esta oleada de masacre y violencia ya que Hikari se encargo de distraer a la pequeña aunque tampoco pareció importarle mucho…

Habiendo pasado este pequeño incidente y cuando las narices de Tai y Joe dejaron de sangrar, así como sus múltiples heridas. Retomaron el tema de qué hacer con Sora-chan.

-Esas ropas le quedan muy grandes meditó Hikari después de un tiempo. Mimí jugaba con Sora a las palmas divirtiéndose como una niña (en sus rostro lleva salpicado un poco de sangre, ha sido muy descuidada con eso, a Sora-chan sigue sin importarle y juega como si nada hubiera pasado)–Debemos conseguirle ropa nueva-

Al decir esto de una manera muy macabra con una enorme sonrisa y una mirada de fuego y limpiándose aquellas pequeñas salpicaduras Mimí volteó a ver a Hikari. –Déjamelo a mí, esto es un trabajo para Mimí, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo- dijo la pelirrosada mostrando todas sus tarjetas de crédito a todos sus amigos con sumo orgullo, mientras que estos la miraban nerviosos mientras una pequeña gota de sudor corría de sus cabezas.

-Eh, bueno yo quería decir que mamá no ha tirado nuestra ropa desde que éramos pequeños, talvez podamos buscarle a Sora algo que le quede- se atrevió a decir Hikari, el miedo era evidente en su voz ya que Mimí parecía muy emocionada y eso puede ser igual o más peligroso que cuando se enoja.

-Mmm- refunfuño Mimí con una expresión entre decepción y enojo- Esta bien, pero yo me encargo de peinarla- dijo embozando una brillante sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos la tenacidad de Mimí de meterle mano a look de la pequeña Sora, pero por temor a que peligraran sus vidas, no la contradijeron más y aceptaron resignados.

-La pregunta del millón del dólares es… ¿Quién se encargará de cuidar a Sora?- preguntó T.K y todos volvieron a tomar la expresión de preocupación y mientras se miraba unos a otros.

-Yo no puedo, recuerden que estoy viviendo en un hotel y mi habitación es sencilla- dijo Mimí muy triste.

-Yo no podré atenderla por que estaré ocupado tratando de encontrar la vacuna para volverla a la normalidad- dijo Koushiro.

-Yo estoy muy ocupado preparándome para los exámenes del curso especial- dijo Joe acomodándose en vano sus lentes rotos por la paliza administrada por Mimí hace unos momentos.

-Yo no se cuidar niños- dijo apenado T.K

-Mamá se preocuparía mucho si la llevamos a casa por que ella no sabe que seguimos en contacto con el digimundo- dijeron Tai y Hikari tristes.

-Bueno, yo tengo mis prácticas, recuerden que este 24 de diciembre daré un concierto- dijo Matt.

-Pues vaya amigos que tiene Sora, así no llegaremos a nada- dijo Hikari muy triste- Sora siempre está ahí cuando necesitamos su ayuda y ahora que más nos necesita nos hacemos los desentendidos.

-Está bien, yo la cuidaré- dijo Yamato, las palabras de Hikari le habían hecho recordar el motivo por el cual tenían este dilema, él era el único responsable, así que tomaría cargo de ella.

-Bien- dijo Mimí contenta- ¿Escuchaste Sora-chan? El se hará cargo de ti- dijo Mimí apuntando al rubio quien se sonrojó al instante. Sora lo miró profundamente como examinándolo y notó su rostro muy tenso, pero eso lo hacía ver gracioso.

-¡Ogro!- gritó de repente la pequeña apuntando a Yamato quien quedó como piedra y mostrando una mueca muy graciosa al igual que todos sus amigos. La verdad nadie se lo esperaba.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir mocosa?!- Renegó Yamato en cuanto salió de su estado de shock a lo que la pequeña pelirroja le respondió haciéndole una mueca muy infantil sacándole la lengua y poniendo su dedo índice debajo de su ojo derecho.

-¡Ogro! ¡Ogro! ¡Ogro!- gritó una y otra vez mientras bajaba deprisa de la cama, acto que hizo que la falda que alguna vez llevó puesta Sora en su estado normal resbalara dejándola nada más que con su blusa que más bien podría pasar por camisón y sus panties. Corrió hacia Yamato y le propinó tremenda patada en su espinilla para después salir corriendo. A pesar de ser pequeña, la patada le había dolido a Yamato hasta a sus ancestros, el dolor le recorrió en una fracción de segundos todo el cuerpo del rubio erizándolo como un gato.

-¡Ven acá pequeña maleducada!- gritó encolerizado Yamato mientras perseguía a la pequeña quién hábilmente lo esquivaba, sólo hasta el final corrió a refugiarse tras de Taichi mientras que T.K y Joe detenían al ogro ¬¬… (está en todo el derecho de portar ese apodo por cómo ha actuado últimamente).

-¡Matt! ¡Tranquilízate! Recuerda que es Sora- dijo Mimí dándole un gran coscorrón al rubio al ver que T.K y Joe no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para contener la cólera del ogro, perdón,de Yamato. Sólo el dolor del coscorrón junto a las palabras de Mimí le devolvieron la cordura y el chico volvió a su cuerpo (figuradamente), sólo así T.K y Joe pudieron soltarlo.

-Tai, llévame contigo- rogó la pequeña al único conocido que tenía con ojos suplicantes causando que el chico se sintiera un poco incómodo por no saber que hacer, luego la pequeña se volteó a ver a Yamato y volvió a hacer el gesto de burla sacándole la lengua y poniendo su dedo índice en su ojo derecho, lo que provocó nuevamente la furia del rubio, pero esta vez sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

¿Cómo sería ahora que ambos tendrían que vivir juntos en lo que se encuentra la cura de Sora?

-------Fin de capítulo---------

**xxxEl rinconcito de Priss-chanxxx**

_Hola, actualicé más rápido no??? Este es mi tercer fanfiction y el capítulo 4 de Amores infantiles, he estado experimentando nuevos elementos para que les agrade la historia. Como ya he acabado con mi fic de "La cresta del amor" les voy a adelantar el nuevo proyecto en puerta, se llama "Tales of Diguion: Los herederos de Guennai" un fic más o menos medieval, lleno de drama, magia, peleas épicas y por supuesto ¡¡¡Sorato!!! Y haciendo caso a la petición de una lectora (Luly) añadiré también Takari, y Jyoumi... El primer capítulo aún sigue en progreso y con este fic experimentaré cosas nuevas que espero que les agrade también (es sorpresa oñ). _

_Respecto a el capítulo extra de "La cresta del amor" la cual a pesar de que los reviews fueron favorables, no tuvo mucha atención por parte de los lectores, así que no subiré el capítulo extra, pero no se preocupen, los que si votaron por el capítulo extra en cuanto lo tenga listo se los haré llegar a sus e-mails para que lo disfruten, solo en dado caso que vea más demanda lo subiría, pero no creo jejeje…_

_Mejor ya no los aburro y nos veremos el siguiente capítulo!!!!_

_Chayito _

_Prisschan fuera…_


End file.
